A light-emitting device using a light-emitting diode (LED) element has been widely used. An old-type light-emitting device has a structure, as shown in FIG. 4, in which an LED element 33 is bonded to a substrate 31 with a die-bonding adhesive 32, a p electrode 34 and an n electrode 35 on the upper surface of the LED element are wire-bonded to connection terminals 36 on the substrate 31 with gold wires 37, and the entire LED element 33 is sealed with a transparent molding resin 38. However, in the light-emitting device shown in FIG. 4, of light emitted from the LED element 33, the gold wires absorb light having a wavelength of 400 to 500 nm which is emitted toward the upper surface side, and the die-bonding adhesive 32 absorbs part of light which is emitted toward the lower surface side. Therefore, there is a problem in that the light emission efficiency of the LED element 33 is reduced.
In view of the above problems, as shown in FIG. 5, flip-chip mounting of an LED element 33 has been proposed (Patent Literature 1). In this flip-chip mounting technology, bumps 39 are formed on a p electrode 34 and an n electrode 35, respectively, and a light reflecting layer 40 is provided on a bump-formed surface of the LED element 33 so that the p electrode 34 and the n electrode 35 are insulated from each other. The LED element 33 and a substrate 31 are connected and fixed by curing an anisotropic conductive paste 41 or an anisotropic conductive film (not shown). Therefore, in the light-emitting device in FIG. 5, the light emitted upward from the LED element 33 is not absorbed by the gold wires, and almost all light emitted downward is reflected by the light reflecting layer 40 to be emitted upward. Therefore, light emission efficiency (light extraction efficiency) is not reduced.